I  t h o u g h t   I   l o s t   y o u
by P r i n c e s s L u c h i a 8
Summary: Meet May's Head strong daughter on an adventure to become the top co ordinater and meet and find the father she's never met.Main Pairing: ContestShipping. Contains slight Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping. and a bit of OCxOC


Prologue

May's POV

"Ahh!" I screamed. I looked down at my bulging stomach. God it hurt so much. There's was no turning back now, I had made this decision and now I was going to have to live with it. She was so close to coming into this world. I smiled thinking about my soon to be daughter in my arms. Too bad the father didn't know about her, and he never would. If he found out now, he would hate me forever. And I just couldn't except that. Even though we were both responsible for it, I was going to be the one with the full consequences. Wait, no my daughter wasn't a negative, and she was never going to be one.

The contractions started once more and I screamed again. "May just breathe. We're almost there." Solidad told me. I took a deep breath in and exhaled. I closed my eyes and prayed, prayed that she was okay and that I would be okay after this experience. I never thought I would get pregnant and be giving birth at the age of 17. I thought maybe like 5 or 10 years from now but not now. I mean I was grateful that my family and friends had been there for me but it had been tough explaining to my parents, especially my dad about how I was pregnant. But over time he warmed up to the idea. But in some ways I understood him. I don't know how many times he had commented 'May I want grand children, but I would have preferred them when me and your mother were a bit older.' I couldn't disagree with that logic,but I couldn't have lived with myself if I had taken care of her a few months ago.

I felt the contractions again but I was grateful when Solidad had driven in to the Emergency Parking lot. She opened the door for me helped me out of the car. We rushed in to Emerg, and a nurse ran up to us. "Please help my friend! I think she's having her baby!" Solidad yelled. "Oh dear. Please come with me!" The nurse said grabbing my wrist and putting me in a wheel chair. She took us to the nearest empty room and gave me and hospital dress. Solidad helped me into it and I got onto the bed. "Solidad, take my phone and call everyone." I said handing her my cherry red cell phone. "Okay I will" She said sadly as the nurse closed the door locking her out. The doctor immediately came in and I was thankful it was a girl. "Alright May let me look to see your progress." She said. I closed my eyes in embarrassment and felt her lift up the dressing. "Yep she's really dilated. I'd say 3 at the most." She said looking up at the nurse. "May, well the good news is that your baby is coming out fine but the bad news is that your only going to have about 30 minutes to let the IB settle in. Your baby should be out in 3 hours at the latest." She said. I looked down at the bulge I had where my stomach should be. I smiled.

"Well I'm going to get prepped. Your friend can come back In." The doctor said as she left.

Solidad entered "Well? When did they say?" She asked curiously. "3 hours at the most" I said. "Wow your really far along. I remember my older sisters was like 9 hours of waiting." She said looking scared remembering that night. "So have you thought about what your going to name her?" Solidad asked. "I have a few ideas. Maybe you could give me your opinion to help me choose." I said. "Sure thing. I just wish that Drew was here to experience this." She said looking down. "Solidad I know you two are close but I didn't want to slow Drew down. I mean he's won 2 ribbon cups in a row and he'll probably be winning the next one next month. I don't want to ruin his career and I don't think that he would-" "May you know that is complete B.S. I mean it's Drew. I know that he can be a jerk but he obviously loves you if he, uh you know. He would've dropped everything to come be with you." "That's the point! I don't want him to drop everything. I don't want him to ruin his career just to be with me. I know that sounds selfish but I could never live with myself if he was unhappy because he was with me." I said looking down, tears threatening to spill over. "May. I know how you feel and where your coming from but, We both know he has a right to know. And if he ever finds out he'll be very upset that he wasn't involved and that you never told him." Solidad said honestly. "I know" I said. "But that's the chance I'm willing to take." I said honestly. She smiled sadly and put her hand on top of mine "Well that's enough of that.".She said. "So let's hear the names." Solidad said excited. "Well uh" "May just say them and I'll tell you what I think" She said. "Umm Serenity?" I asked. "I don't know it sounds uh" "Super facial?" I said. "Yeah okay next one" She said. "I like Sarah" I told her. "I like it to but it's to plain for you May. I mean it's pretty but it's too popular." "Okay umm my last choice was Alyssa." I said looking down hoping for approval. "I like it! Not to super facial, not to pain, not to popular, and it's a pretty name" She said. I looked up and smiled. Alyssa it was, Alyssa Maple.

For the final time my contractions started again but this time it was way worse. I screamed out in agony and heard the doctor come in with her gloves and mask on. "it's okay May. All this means is that it's finally time." She said to me. I looked down and felt the pain rush up my spine again. "Ahhh!" I screamed. "May honey I'm here" I heard my mother yell worriedly as she ran into the room. "Mom it hurts so much" I said with tears. "I know, but trust me the pain will be worth it. Just think your daughter will be in your arms very soon, this is the time to get excited. Just think happy thoughts and you'll be absolutely fine." She took my hand reassuring me, as the pain shot through once more. As the doctors worked on me I blanked out. I tried to think happy thoughts but the first thing that came to mind was me being a co ordinater. I thought about all my Pokemon, Beautifly, Skitty, Munchlax, Wartortle, Glaceon, Venusaur, and my first pokemon Torchic, well Blazekin now but all the memories of them made me smile. I then thought about my first contest. I had made a total fool of myself infront of everyone when I battled Drew. Drew, The thoughts then poured into me. The roses, the laughs, the fights, everything came back to me. The Grand festivals. I wonder how he is? Should I have told him about her? I didn't know the answer to any of the questions right now. I guess I would have to findout for the future.

The pain shot through me like lighting as I heard the doctor say "One more push" I did as she said and suddenly the pain went away, and I heard the muffled cries. I looked over to see the doctor with my baby. She then handed her to me. I felt tears of happiness streaming down my face. She had a bit of hair which a brown. Then she opened her eyes to reveal bright green orbs. Just like Drews. I smiled at the thought. I looked around the room to see almost everyone. Mom and Dad, Max, Solidad, Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Gary, Paul, Even Harley was here. Everyone but the most important, Drew. "She's beautiful May" I heard Ash say. I looked up to see everyone smiling as they were agreeing. I smiled but once again found my tears. 'Drew'.

"So what are you naming her May?" I heard my mom ask. "Alyssa, Alyssa Solidad Maple." I said smiling down at her. "May" I heard Solidad start. I shook my head. "I want you to be her god mother" I said happily. Solidad smiled. Everyone took turns holding Alyssa. Mom then Dad, they both seemed pretty happy about their grand daughter. Max was next, he smiled and made Alyssa laugh for the first time. "That's my niece." He said happily. Solidad was next. She was even crying silently. Ash and Misty took their turn followed by Brock and Gary. Dawn and Paul were next. Finally Harley held Alyssa and she couldn't stop giggling. "See May she already thinks I'm funny" He said happily. I smirked at that. After everyone said their good byes for the night I looked down at Alyssa. She was sound asleep. I smiled. This was the start of my life with my beautiful daughter. I just hoped that I had made the right decision.


End file.
